


RWBY:The Four Corner's Plaza

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: Immobility, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Team RWBY has been randomly selected and forced to stay behind at Beacon over the holiday break. Instead of going home to see their families, they are stuck in their dorm and bored. Thankfully Nora and Pyrrha have stayed to give them company and there are even some surprise visitors.Though things are not all well as Glynda has mysteriously disappeared and a strange new restaurant has appeared in Vale. What mysteries lie ahead and can team RWBY solve them before it is too late?CONTAINS WEIGHT GAIN, FAT FETISH STORY
Kudos: 4





	RWBY:The Four Corner's Plaza

Late in the night, there was a slight commotion deep within one of Vale’s grocery stores. A path of emptied shelves and scattered trash finally led to a shocking sight. Glynda Goodwitch, the sternest and most uptight professor of Beacon Academy now appeared to be well over eight hundred pounds. Her body was naked and jiggled about as she slowly lumbered down the aisles. Glynda’s eyes looked as if they were in a haze or trance of some sort as her puffy hands tore open packages and shoveled food into her mouth. Her heavy cheeks which had started to droop into thick jowls waggled and shook as she chomped, chewed, and gulped more and more food. She was eating far more than any human was intended to in one sitting and had no plans of stopping.

This unstoppable binge had wreaked havoc on her body. Going from tall, slender, and elegant to a heaving mass of fat. Almost as wide as she was tall, naked as the day she was born, and only growing fatter and more ravenous as she went on. Her bare breasts were fatter and rounder than her own head, the smooth skin shining gently as droplets of grease reflected the overhead lighting. A massive belly drooped past her knees, a roll laden mass of pure fat that looked so out of place on such a normally prudent woman. It was almost impossible to make the connection to her previous self. No one could expect their professor to become a bloated mass of lard and blubber. These massive, hammy arms were never supposed to be protruding from her once slender frame. There was no conceivable way that her slender, elegant legs could have bloated into tree trunk thigh pillars of gelatinous flesh. She just had so many rolls and folds of fat and the way she ate was almost as if she were a starving animal.

Not a single word escaped Glynda’s mouth. To speak would be to waste valuable time that could be spent chewing. She only continued to grow and grow and grow as more shelves were emptied. All to fill the ravenous hunger of a cavernous belly. Though sadly a tipping point was rapidly approaching. Moving was becoming extremely difficult for Glynda. The act of lifting one foot was slowly encroaching on impossible. As one left the ground, the other quickly began to buckle under her weight. It was as if the only thing Glynda could properly think of was that she would soon be unable to move. This didn’t trigger a signal to stop, no it triggered a signal to find a place to rest and continue gorging herself. 

“Gggggggrrrrrrwwwwwwlllllll,” Glynda’s belly groaned and her mouth watered as she laid eyes on the baked goods section of the grocery store. Cakes, pastries, doughnuts, and freshly baked bread. All left unattended and possibly set to be discarded within the next day. Why should it go to waste when Glynda could devour it instead? Glynda slowly began to waddle over, her steps wide and labored. She grunted and panted as her energy dropped rapidly. Each step brought a wave of jiggles across her immense form, primarily in the sway of her belly, the bounce of her breasts, and chaotic movements of her ass. Each cheek bounced on its own according to which leg, if one could call them that, stepped forward. Wide hips brushed both sides of the aisle and even threatened to shove them over if Glynda were to grow any wider. “So…huff…hungry.” She panted, almost wheezed out as her face flushed red from exhaustion. Sweat dripped and flowed through her rolls as she grew closer and closer to her goal. 

It took some time but finally, Glynda had arrived at her end destination which truly felt equivalent to Elysium. She allowed her body to fall to the floor, the impact absorbed by her yoga ball-sized butt cheeks which let out a heavy WHAP as they slapped against the tiles. Her entire body jiggled and wobbled about as the force flowed through her obese form. Once it settled enough so that she could move her arms without their own excessive masses of fat impeding her aim, Glynda grabbed two fistfuls of doughnuts and crammed them down her throat. The sweet fried and frosted treat pleased her pallet and drove her to consume more of them. Alternating between hands, Glynda fed herself at a rapid pace. The crumbs and corners of the doughnuts that escaped her mouth then tumbled down her sides and landed amongst some remnants of her clothes. The fabric had been trapped between her rolls but all of her jiggling had managed to shake them free along with a business card labeled, “The Four Corner’s Plaza.”

This was of no concern to the gorging Goodwitch who still only focused on satiating her ravenous hunger. When the doughnuts were gone she progressed onto cupcakes. Sweet frosting and fluffy cake stuffed her cheeks before being swallowed. “Sho good~” The glutton cooed and leaned forward, her boobs squishing against the table her treats resided on. Just the added weight of her breasts caused the wood to groan, but of course, it fell on deaf ears as Glynda was too occupied eating and eating. With every bite, she grew fatter and fell deeper into her gluttonous haze. As far as Glynda knew, nothing existed aside from her mouth, belly, and this table of treats. Her growing body, the looted store around her, and the prospect of being found in this shameful position meant nothing at the moment.

Her cheeks grew fatter, her chins and neck rolls more plentiful, shoulders were stacked higher with fat, arms became incredibly laboring to move as monstrously heavy bingo wings formed, fingers bloated and thickened to look like plump sausages, breasts ballooned to rival prize-winning pumpkins, an elephantine tummy oozed under the table and stretched out further than Glynda’s arms could reach, her hips stretched wider than a three-person couch, her ass grew fat and round as bean bag chairs, thighs thickened to the point that all walking was impossible, and feet barely managed to avoid being sucked into the masses of Glynda’s legs. The professor and huntress would never be able to walk again thanks to her sheer girth. This also meant that when her snack table was empty, her binge had ended.

Yet still, her belly growled and the haze clung to her mind. Glynda sighed in disappointment and leaned back into her fat, the many rolls, folds, and mounds of adipose flesh serving as a chair for her. “Still so hungry…I need more…so much more.” She murmured and salivated at the idea of a world where she could fill her belly forever. Somewhere that food would never run out and she could eat even as her body grew to unseen sizes. She was pulled from this fantasy though by a low growl.

Glynda turned her head to see a Grimm of all things. One she had never seen before. It was massive, as large as an Ursa Major but had long tusks and a mane of white fur. It slowly approached her and she couldn’t help but giggle. “Oh hello there~” She cooed as if she were approached by a puppy. “Did you bring any food for me?” She asked before the beast opened its maw, the jaw unhinging like a snake before it lunged upon her.

—— 

The atmosphere in team RWBY’s dorm was stagnant and full of boredom, all four members upset that they were randomly selected and forced to stay on campus over a holiday break. The headmaster claims it was to ensure the school was protected, but that explanation didn’t improve the mood between any of them. At least their friends Pyrrha and Nora had agreed to stay behind so it wouldn’t be too excruciatingly boring.

Ruby sighed, tracing her finger in little circles across her comforter. “This is dumb…I wanted to be back home and stuff myself full of Christmas cookies.” She pouted and flopped onto her back, staring listlessly at the ceiling. 

“Same,” Yang murmured as she balanced her chair on the back two legs. “Dad always goes all out. Lots of pork and turkey that I won’t even get to eat.” She groaned and slumped against her bedside desk. “This is just too cruel. Making us stay behind like this. Why can’t they hire some ex-huntsman or something?”

“Free labor,” Blake replied, laying on her bed and silently sulking that she’d miss out on the twelve fish dishes her dad always made for the holidays. “We at least deserve something in exchange for giving up our free time. It’s not like anything will happen if we were gone either.”

Weiss, the odd one out of her friends, hummed cheerfully as she tidied up her corner of the room. Discarding old papers and books while being thankful she wouldn’t need to deal with her father for some time. “I'm a little upset I won’t be able to see Winter, but I’m not even sure she’d be home for the holidays,” Weiss spoke aloud, not caring if anyone was really listening. “A more pressing matter is Miss Goodwitch. Do you think she’s been doing nothing but paperwork for three days?”

Before anyone could answer Weiss, the door was kicked open to reveal Nora Valkyrie. “Oooooh Weiiiiiiss, Blaaaaake! You two have some special visitors!” Nora said excitedly with an exaggerated wink as her and Pyrrha entered the RWBY dorm, moving away from the door.

The next three bodies that passed the threshold were much more surprising. Kali Belladonna, Blake’s mother along with Weiss’s mother and sister, Willow and Winter Schnee. The two respective girls’ eyes lit up, the pair quickly closing the distance and hugging their families. Blake was so quick that it was practically impossible to notice her even leave her bed. It was just as if in the time it took to blink, Blake was in her mother’s arms hugging the woman tightly.

Ruby and Yang got up, quickly making themselves presentable before introducing themselves to their teammates’ families. They were already familiar with Winter but it was their first time meeting Kali and Willow. Familiarities took only a few minutes to exchange, everyone getting to know each other, and the girls complaining about being stuck at Beacon over their holiday vacation.

Willow smiled, “Well since there’s nothing saying you girls can’t visit Vale then how about I treat you all to a nice dinner?” Willow suggested and pulled out a card for an establishment called, “Four Corner’s Plaza.” None of the girls were familiar with it as it seems to have just been opened recently and was still undergoing a grand opening celebration. “I figured the one thing to help pass the time would be a nice meal.”

Kali giggled and gently placed her hand on Willow’s shoulder. “I knew we had something in common. I came here to visit my daughter but it seems I made a new best friend. Of course, I hope we can both say that after dinner. Just in case my daughter and I stack up quite the bill.” She joked, the two mothers sharing a few laughs as Blake blushed brightly in the background.

“Oh, I assure you after raising Winter and Weiss I know well enough about girls with voracious appetites.” Willow mused back as her two daughters shot her embarrassed and annoyed glares. “Plus…I haven’t spoiled Weiss nearly enough, not in a long time at least.” Willow smiled and hugged her daughter tightly.

The girls quickly got themselves ready for the trip into Vale, mainly fixing hair and getting dressed. Once everyone was prepared the group set out for the nearest airship, each wondering what this new restaurant had to offer.

——

After half an hour, team RWBY, Willow, Winter, Kali, Pyrrha, and Nora all stood in front of the colorful building. They entered an extravagant foyer where they were greeted by four women in maid outfits of differing colors. 

“Welcome to the Four Corner’s Plaza! If you’d follow us then we will escort you to your seats.” The maid in green said as they all bowed in unison. The green maid herself approached Kali and Blake, scooting them onto a green path of floor tiles. “You’ll each be assigned a color-coordinated table so you may be served more adequately. Don’t worry though, you’ll all still be close enough to see and hear each other!” She exclaimed in a cheerful tone before leading the two faunus to their table.

The maid in blue led Weiss, Willow, and Winter, the pink maid escorting Ruby and Nora, and finally the Orange maid took Pyrrha and Yang by the hand. Once settled the maids opened four more color-coordinated doors where four chefs of the same color emerged. 

“Hello everyone,” The new woman in green spoke. “My name is Amanda, my sisters and I here are the chefs and owners of this establishment. We wanted to personally welcome some of our first customers.” Amanda was a woman with a generous hourglass figure and short black hair. She smiled brightly at the girls, almost creepily to some. “You might notice a lack of menus. Don’t worry too hard as we handle things an itty bit differently here. Just sit back, relax, and we’ll serve you just as quick as you got here!”

The one in blue was Tristina, a bottom-heavy woman with a long head of black hair. In pink was Lily who seemed to be chubby all over with a head of wild, medium length blonde hair. Finally, there was Sophia in an orange version of the group’s chef outfit. She seemed relatively normal. Fair skin, brown hair, but what set her apart was a generous bust that dwarfed Yang’s.

After the group exchanged greetings they disappeared into the kitchen. It took only a minute before each door began to emit a heavenly aroma. Sweet, savory, all tantalizing to each of the girls who eagerly awaited whatever was in store for them. After about three minutes the doors opened and each chef with an accompanying maid began to load each table high with food.

Kali and Blake were treated to an assortment of seafood, Weiss and her family gazed at many glazed and sugary cakes, cupcakes, and pies, Ruby and Nora were greeted with colossal confectionaries in the form of candies, cookies, and simple pots of melted chocolate and caramel, while finally Pyrrha and Yang had hearty meat dishes stacked before them. Before they could look up from their plates the maids and chefs had disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving each table to stuff and fill their bellies with the generous spread that laid before them. 

Blake and Kali licked their lips before they dug into the fishy feast before them. Excellently crafted sushi rolls were scooped up and stuffed into their mouths. Fluffy rice and flavorful salmon pleased their pallets as they looked for more food to devour.

“This is so good~ How could Vale even have seafood this fresh?” Blake purred and grabbed a fatty slab of tuna steak. The rich red color only served to make her belly growl with anticipation as she sank her teeth into the tender meat. “I haven’t had sushi this good since I last visited Menagerie.” Blake closed her eyes and let the flavors carry her, the image of her childhood home flickering to her mind. 

“Ooh if only I could get the recipe for this batter~” Kali cooed as she stuffed more fried fish past her lips, the crispy outside giving a pleasant crunch between her teeth. “That Willow sure knows how to pick a restaurant as well.” She added and leaned across the table to pull some steamed salmon steaks towards herself. Picking up the orange fish in her hands, she tore it in half to reveal a luscious pink color. “Ooh, they know their stuff.” She purred and stuffed both halves into her mouth. 

As the two stuffed themselves they failed to notice their bellies bloat outward, resting in their laps as smooth orbs. This was mainly due to how much food they forced into their tummies, but there was also the gradual inching out of their posteriors. The Belladonna women were often known for being gifted in the hips, but with each bite, these two took there was more and more plumpness to be found. Kali adjusted her cloth belt, loosening it gently to allow her stomach some extra breathing room as Blake tugged at the waistband and leg holes of her shorts, both points growing tighter and pinching her gently.

Meanwhile, at the blue table, the Schnees casually ate their sweets while conversing amongst one another, at first at least. After the first few slices, they began to converse less and less. This wasn’t out of any form of boredom or lack of interest. The food before them was simply too delicious that it spurred them to take bite after bite with little room for any reprieve.

Weiss and Willow gobbled up flavorful and rich cakes as Winter savored a variety of fruity pies. The prim and proper women glutted themselves in a manner not familiar to them, but one that seemed so natural when the treats before them were so delicious. Bites were momentarily savored before followed up with seemingly more delectable selections.

With this rapid stuffing and devouring came swollen bellies, sugar quickly turning to fat and being stored on the formerly slender frames. Willow’s skirt hugged her posterior tighter, accenting the puffier curves as her slender fingers subtly and nimbly undoing her belt which gave her belly the appreciated extra space it desired.

‘Well, this is a vacation. I can allow myself a little indulgence.’ Willow thought to herself and rubbed her belly, the new mass and softness mildly concerning but a few more bites of cake served to distract her. “How are you two girls enjoying your food?” Willow asked, giggling as she looked at both of her daughters who seemed so surprised to hear her speak. The corners of their mouths were stained with frosting, and they wore the faces of children who were caught doing what they weren’t supposed to. Those expressions quickly faded as Willow smiled back. 

Winter dabbed her mouth with a napkin and cleared her throat. “I am not normally allowed to eat so many sweets, let alone passing it off as a meal. So…yes, I am enjoying myself very much. It also isn’t too common to share a meal with you as well as Weiss…It’s been too long.” Winter too smiled before her belly began to growl in demand for more pies. Winter chuckled nervously and patted her belly which jiggled faintly in response. It was surprising to be so full even after stuffing herself with an entire pie and a half. Like her mother, Winter had been forced to undo her belt as it cut uncomfortably into the malleable orb of her stomach. There was also the issue of how her jacket and blouse began to feel rather smug, the fat having already begun to make its home upon her chest.

“Well at Beacon there is certainly no lack of sweets in the dining hall, but I have been willingly abstaining from them to stay in shape,” Weiss said, trying to appear as disciplined as her elder sister. This didn’t hold for long before her belly growled, and caused the entire table to erupt into a fit of giggles. “Though this is a special occasion, and seeing as I am stuck at Beacon I feel I’ve earned this treat.” The young heiress claimed as she tugged at her dress, the fabric feeling snug and slowly riding up to expose a glimpse of her plump thighs.

Ruby and Nora’s table was far more chaotic than any table by far, the two girls giddily stuffing themselves with candy and sweets with reckless abandon. Both were experiencing the best sugar highs of their lives as they enjoyed dipping solid sugar into melted sugar before stuffing it down their own throats.

“Ah, this place is the best! Ren would never let me eat this much candy!” Nora exclaimed as she emptied a bowl of extra-large jelly beans into her mouth, swallowing them all in one big gulp. “I only wonder if this place serves pancakes too. If that were the case then I’d probably eat them out of business.” She giggled and noticeably jiggled before plunging her face into the next bowl of candy.

“It’s all so sweet!” Ruby squealed in joy as she stuffed handfuls of cookies in her mouth at a time, occasionally grabbing generously sugar powdered doughnuts. Each treat she inhaled brought more and more pressure to her corset but she could care less. If anyone on team RWBY paid attention to diets it surely wasn’t her. Ruby prided herself on having a good metabolism, proved by how she always ate cookies, and never gained a pound. This meal seemed to counter that long-standing fact though. Ruby’s tummy was rounded out and her cheeks seemed far more plump than usual. These facts went by unnoticed by the reaper though.

At the fourth table, Pyrrha and Yang wolfed down steaks, burgers, pulled pork, grilled chicken, and thick meat buns. Each greasy bite was full of savory flavors that pushed the two to give up all table manners and focus their full energy on eating as much as physically possible. 

Yang had already unbuttoned her shorts and was so far on the edge of her seat that she was practically standing. She just couldn’t get enough. Each bite only made her want more. Tearing into a large burger with ravenous ferocity before trying to cram chicken into her mouth before even swallowing the first mouthful. “Sho good…I can’t get enough.” She panted, having to stop to breathe before suddenly feeling someone's hands on her belly. Yang looked to see it was the chef Sophia, the big breasted woman smiling at her.

“My you two certainly are hungry. I take it that everything is to your liking?” Sophia asked before squeezing Yang’s belly and walking around the table to Pyrrha, pinching the redheaded champion’s cheek affectionately before patting her upon the head. “Good~” She replied, not even waiting for the two to answer her. Then just as quickly as she appeared she vanished back into the kitchen.

Pyrrha’s cheeks were lit up in a faint blush. “That was odd.” She murmured before stuffing half of a meat bun into her mouth. That was all it took to make her just about forget the strange affection, the girl more occupied in slurping the minced meat within the doughy casing before she stuffed it full of pulled pork and plopped it into her mouth. Pyrrha was usually disciplined in battle and at the dinner table, but with a banquet so unimaginably delicious she couldn’t help herself. She just wanted to fill her belly without any concern for how big it got. It was this attitude that already led to her frame becoming one of the most padded of her friends. She had even surpassed the two tables that ate nothing but sugar. The only time her hands weren’t full of food was when her fingers were fiddling with the strings of her increasingly snug corset.

The same went for Yang, her gut hanging over the waistband of her shorts and muffin topping the sides. Her powerful arms began to grow puffy in appearance, the muscles gradually being covered in a thick layer of fat. This didn’t prove much resistance in Yang’s eating, but from the looks of how quickly it appeared, this was only the beginning. Then the yellow fabric of her top appeared to hug her breasts tighter, the already generous bust filling our further and further. 

The four meals gradually diminished and found their places in each girl’s stuffed stomachs. Ruby and Nora laid back and rubbed their rounded bellies, Yang and Pyrrha finally had the time to sit back and breath albeit it difficult when they were as stuffed as the turkeys they had picked to the bone, Winter, Weiss, and Willow resumed their conversations surrounded by cleaned plates, and Blake leaned against her mother, fast asleep as Kali gently stroked Blake’s hair.

Tristina walked over to Willow and smiled as she presented the bill, the latter woman shocked at the minuscule price tag. “This is so cheap! How does this even cover a fraction of our meal?” Willow asked, fully capable of paying for this with the money she kept in her purse. 

Tristina only winked and offered a few words, “Company secret~” before she returned to the kitchen, leaving the entire party to slowly exit the restaurant and begin their walk back to the airships. The trip through Vale felt exasperatingly longer thanks to how each of them was stuffed to the brim. 

By the time they arrived all of them were ready to faint on the comfortable benches. This was when Weiss scooted closer to her mother, nervously rubbing her hands together. “Mother…I know this is sudden to spring on you, and I’m sure you already have accommodations arranged…but would you please stay at Beacon for the night…Winter, this offer is for you as well.”

Willow hummed softly. “Well I was intending on walking you to your dorm room, and by then I’d be ready to faint. So I will accept your offer.” Willow replied softly and hugged Weiss, Winter joining in a few seconds later.

Blake looked at Kali, about to make the same offer before her mother interrupted her. “Truth be told I was already planning on it. I doubt miss big bad Goodwitch will mind a visiting mother from spending a night or two.” Kali giggled and hugged Blake tightly, nuzzling their cheeks together, and thoroughly embarrassing the younger girl.

The flight to Beacon took only a few minutes and the trek to the dorms still managed to seem even longer. Then with the use of a master key, team RWBY led the entire party to one of the rarer dorm rooms in all of Beacon. Equipped to handle more than two teams worth of people, there was a bed for everyone present. All of which quickly found an occupant who was practically asleep by the time they made contact with the pillows. 

Stuffed into ill-fitting pajamas and buried under fluffy covers, each girl was treated to decedent dreams of the meal they just experienced. Some murmured their love for the food and even a mumbling pledge to visit every day for the foreseeable future. As they all slept deeply their bodies took every second to digest the meals which led to more fat piling onto their frames.

Firm and round bellies softened and turned to flab, hips were widened by a few inches, thighs pressed together, arms began to grow pillowy, some breasts garnered extra inches, and those who had button-up pajamas would awake to find fewer buttons than when they began their slumber.

The first few days of their holiday break had gone over smoothly. The girls didn’t seem like they would be bored and with a fantastic restaurant merely minutes away food wasn’t a thing to worry about at all. No, everyone simply believed that the vacation would pass with merriment and stuffings aplenty. Yet something ominous lurked through the night, something none would be aware of until it was far too late.

END CHAPTER ONE


End file.
